Bog
''I don't think so. In fact, I think it's a good thing. I think it's the best thing, the only thing that cares about you. I mean it only wants to protect you, keep you from getting hurt. '' ____ Bog on fear Role Milagros Calina or better known as "Bog" was a main character and one of the main antagonists of Coloring Book. She was a Meander youngster with a similar mental make-up to human beings, possessing everything but human instincts. . As a result, Bog was unable to feel any kind of physical pain, fear or disgust. Her emotions were replaced with primal reactions to stimulus but her mind was intelligent enough for her to understand human instinct and emotion, even though she couldn't actually feel it. She and Cap made a killer duo in terms of power and intimidation. She was the cruelest and most insane member of the group. Physical description Bog was above average height for a female of her age yet she wasn't significantly tall. She was of average body weight but was a tiny bit sturdier than most. She sported the same light eyes that the rest of the Meanders had and possessed very small teeth. Her hair was straight and fluffy, and it fell over her head in a shag cut. Her skin was very pale for a Latina but she was indistinguishable nonetheless. Though moderately pretty in essence, Bog was so dirty and disgusting that most found her appearance repulsive. Due to the fact that she never bathed or bothered to clean herself, Bog was almost always filthy and she let out a rather pungent stench which most people couldn't support. When she first apears and begins spending time with Cap, most people assume that they are closely related as they resemble each other a lot. Though this is true for all Meanders, Bog shared a bit more similarities with Cap in terms of facial features. Bog sported a mostly choloish style, often wearing flannel shirts and baggy shorts. She almost always pulled her socks all the way up with branded sandals at the bottom. Her trademark headware consisted of beanies and skullys which were often too big for her. Most of her clothes was old and she often didn't change for entire months. Bog had a pretty notable accent when speaking in both English and Spanish. Bog's style and slang indicate that she possesses traits of both Mexican and El Salvadorian esés. Personality Of all the Sugarcane rascals and even the entirety of the Meander colony, none seemed more cruel or more malicious than Bog. Unlike Cori or Cap, Bog loved to bully other kids for the sheer enjoyment of seeing them suffer. Her jokes and pranks often passed the line from simple hazing to flat out torture. From the very beginning it seemed that Bog loved to test individuals by scaring and or disturbing them in some extreme fashion and then observing their reactions. She seemed to respect those who showed fear the most as opposed to those who stood up to her. This becomes important when analyzing the reason that Bog seems to have a strong tolerance and even peaceful demeanor towards certain children, such as Yukis. Those who do not show fear or disgust are scolded by Bog for not listening to their emotions and in turn tortured again. She seems to believe that fear, disgust, lust, hatred and nearly every other emotion are perfect in nature and that one should trust them over logic and reason. Because of this, Bog seems to support intolerance, jealousy, irrationality, greed, and all other types of social ills. Her mischievous nature extends to nearly all aspects of her personality. Bog is almost always vulgar in speech and easily the most immature member of the main cast (even more than Cori, which is saying something.) She tries her best to offend everyone she comes across and attacks people based on their insecurities, which is something that Cori deems unacceptable. Bog is also a slob in the most gratuitous of fashions. She will often consume numerous amounts of toxic material or commit disgusting and insane behavior in order to scare and or intimidate others. She seems to participate in self harm often and has no regard for lenience or patience. Aside from her cruel behavior, she seems to be the most aware of social norms and basic human logic. Bog becomes much more childish and nonsensical when she is around Cap, as the two of them seem to understand each other better than anyone else. Bog possesses similar if not the same amount of skill in pretending as Cap. Her imagination and behaviors are more slapstick than Cap's elaborate super normal attacks on the human psyche, but she still managed to get what she wanted out of the masses, which is very different than what Cap wanted. Bog's evil composure may be absolute but in the heart of the story it is humorous to see just how much Bog seems to care about her victims and rivals. In terms of being a menace, she is pretty similar to Cori, which is funny because she ends up choosing Cori as her rival. Despite this she seems to feel possessive and even intimate towards the likes of both Cori and Yukis. The same could be said about her favorite victim, Santy, who she tortures just as much as she protects. She shows obvious affection and love for Cap and the rest of the Sugarcane meanders and is most likely the most loyal character in the story next to Doon. Abilities